


Tito Nini and Mister Cutie

by HunHan520



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jongin is part of a dance troupe, M/M, Tito Nini is soft for Raon, University students KaiSoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunHan520/pseuds/HunHan520
Summary: Hindi ineexpect ni Kyungsoo na ang hot and sexy na member ng dance troupe ay isang cute and soft baby din pala.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Tito Nini and Mister Cutie

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii~ so ayun hehe eto ang aking alay para sa dalawa sa aking pinaka mamahal na tao hehe
> 
> Enjoy po~

Tahimik lang naman usually ang sabado ni Kyungsoo. Sa bahay lang sya, mag bibinge ng favorite niyang series o di kaya ay mag ccram ng mga papers niya na tinambak niya for almost a month at bukas na agad ang deadline. 

Pero ngayon, hindi niya din alam kung bakit nakaupo siya sa isang resto katabi ang bestfriend niyang si Baekhyun.

Ah, naaalala na niya. Binlackmail siya ni Baekhyun na ilalabas yung video niya na umiiyak habang lasing dahil hindi niya mahanap yung paborito niyang kutsilyo. Eh hindi niya talaga makikita yun dahil wala siya sa unit niya.

"Baekhyun, antagal naman nun. Pwede ba, umuwi na tayo? Inaantok na ako."

"Heh! Palagi ka na lang ganyan! Minsan lang ako lumabas, mabilis lang 'to promise. Kukuhanin ko lang yung naiwan kong t shirt tapos uuwi na tayo."

Napairap na lang siya. Eto naman kasing maharot niyang kaibigan eh naiwan ang favorite kuno niyang shirt sa condo ng naka ONS niya, ang ending kukunin nila ngayon aaa. For all he know, gusto lang ni Baekhyun na makita ulit yung lalaki. 

He mentally rolled his eyes. 

"Ubos na kape ko. Bibili lang ako ulit. May gusto ka ba?"

"Donuts please, labyu Soo"

Nagblow pa ito ng flying kiss sa kanya which he responded with a gagging sound. 

Pabalik na siya sa table nila nang may makabangga sa kaniya na dahilan bakit natapon yung kape na hawak niya. 

"Shit!" Sigaw niya. Buti pala hindi mainit na kape ang inorder niya. 

"S *hik* sorry." 

When he looked down, he saw a kid around 5 years old crying. Mukhang ito ang nakabunggo sa kaniya. 

His gaze immediately softened. Mahilig kasi siya sa kids. Hindi lang halata dahil mukha daw siyang mataray. 

Buti na lang ay may lumapit sa kanila na waiter at nag sabing sila na ang maglilinis, nagpasalamat na lang si Kyungsoo at lumapit sa bata na hanggang ngayon ay umiiyak. 

"Sorry *hik* mister. N-nawala p-po yung tito ko."

He immediately wiped the child's tears. Gusto niyang yakapin ang bata at aluin but his shirt is covered with coffee. 

"It's okay. I'm not mad. Halika, let's find your tito. Saan ba kayo naghiwalay?"

"H-hindi ko po maalala."

The child started crying again. 

"Shh. Sige sige, ako bahala. Sandali lang, iiwan ko lang 'tong donut sa kaibigan ko at kukunin ko phone ko. Then, pupunta tayo sa police station. Okay?"

"O-opo"

Pagbalik niya sa table nila ni Baekhyun ay may kasama na itong matangkad na lalaki. 

Napalingon si Baekhyun nang maramdaman siya. 

"Soo! You're back! Asan ang kape mo? Oh— WAIT SINO YANG BATA?" 

Dahil sa lakas ng boses ni Baekhyun ay napatingin na din ang kasama niya. The guy looked shocked seeing the child beside him. 

"RAON?!"

Napatingin ang bata dito. 

"Yeollie!!"

Agad namang tumakbo si Raon dito. 

Is that his uncle? Ang pabaya naman. Ni hindi man lang hinanap si Raon at inuna pang lumandi. 

"Are you his uncle? Ang pabaya mo naman. No offense ha? Pero inuna mo pa si Baekhyun?" Inirapan pa niya ito. 

Nanlaki ang mata nito. 

"Hala! Sorry! Hindi ako! Pamangkin siya ng bestfriend ko! Hindi ko alam na nandito din sya!"

Oh. 

"Sorry."

"Tatawagan ko lang tito niya saglit."

Ibinaba muna nito si Raon at kinuha ang phone. 

"Mister, thank you for bringing me to Yeollie. I'm sorry for your coffee. I'll ask my tito to buy you one na lang po!"

Kyungsoo just pinched Raon's cheeks and shook his head. 

"No need for that. It's okay, you're cute anyways!"

"No! Tito always says na if you did something wrong, dapat ayusin mo agad! I don't have money yet kasi baby pa ako pero si Tito ko marami money! He always buys be— TITOOOOO!!!"

Raon jumped at his seat at tumakbo papunta sa isang lalaki. The guy immediately carried Raon and planted kisses around its face. Ready na si Kyungsoo na awayin 'to pero napatigil siya nang makita kung sino ito.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo. OMG? TOTOO BA ANG NAKIKITA NIYA?

"Sorry na si Tito ha? Hindi ko talaga sinasadya. Bati na tayo ha? Sorry talaga di ko napansin na tumakbo ka?"

"Sorry din tito. Di po dapat ako nag run away."

"No, wala kang fault. Si tito may kasalanan. Buti nakita ka ni Yeol."

"Tito! Hindi naman po si Yeollie nagfound sakin eh! Si Mister cutie po!"

Napatingin naman ang 'tito' ni Raon sa kanya. Shuta. Ang gwapo talaga. 

"Hi, Jongin nga pala. Thank you so much!"

Jongin offered a handshake na tinanggap naman ni Kyungsoo. 

"Kyungsoo. Ayos lang. Sa susunod lang ingatan mo si Raon. Baka mapaano."

Napalingon naman sila kay Baekhyun na tumatawa na ngayon. Buti na lang nasa second floor sila ng coffee shop at kaunti lang ang tao dito. 

"Oh? Bakit kayo nakatingin saken? May naalala lang akong nakakatawa! At hoy, Kyungsoo, magpalit ka na ng damit mo!"

Saka lang naalala ni Kyungsoo na natapunan nga pala siya ng kape. 

"Tito Kai! You buy Mister Cutie a new shirt and new coffee please! I'll pay sayo pag birthday ko na kasi mommy lala gives me a lot of money! Please!"

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Jongin. 

"Shit! Sorry! You must be uncomfortable! M-may tshirt ako sa sasakyan. Gusto mo bang magpalit muna then I'll just buy you a shirt. Sorry talaga!"

Wala na syang nagawa nang hatakin siya nito papunta sa parking. 

Jongin opened his car trunk and brought out a duffel bag. He scrambled inside and finally, he took out a shirt that's probably big for Kyungsoo but whatever. 

Pagbalik nilang tatlo sa coffee shop ay wala na sila Baekhyun. Sakto ding may nareceive na messgae si Kyungsoo. 

Baek🙄: Umuwi na ako. Enjoy your day, makipag date ka ha? Gamitin mo si Raon!

Soo: Magtigil ka. Uuwi na ako. 

Baek🙄: Echoserang froglet! Grab the opportunity na! Alam naman ng lahat na since freshies ay bet mo na si Jongin Kim!

Soo: Bahala ka sa buhay mo! Uuwi na ako!

"I think tour friend also messaged you na umuwi na sila ni Chanyeol."

"Hmm. Oo. Sige uuwi na din ako."

"Mister Cutie! Sama ka na lang po samin! Tito Nini promised me kanina na mag e-eat kami ng nuggets sa mcdo! Sama ka po samin tapos bili ka na din po ng new shirt mo!"

Raon clung to him. 

"H-hindi na, Raon. Ayos na 'to. Nakapagpalit na din naman ako."

"Uh, Kyungsoo, sumama ka na. Hindi din kasi titigil yan. Peace offering na din."

"Hindi na. Okay lang talaga!"

At the end, kahit anong tanggi ni Kyungsoo ay napasama din siya. Bigyan ba naman siya ni Raon at Jongin ng pleading face, sinong makakahindi dun.

Kyungsoo sat at the passenger seat while Raon was seated at the back. The ride to the mall was surprisingly not awkward since Raon kept on telling Kyungsoo about his tito. 

Kyungsoo can't help but fall a little bit more. Katulad ng sinabi ni Baekhyun, crush niya kasi si Jongin since freshies specifically nung nagperform si Jongin ng solo sa University Fair nila. 

Grabe ang atake kay Kyungsoo non. Hindi kasi siya yung tipong madaling magkacrush, usually, hahanapan niya ng isang bagay na makakapag paturn off sa kanya pero kay Jongin, wala siyang mahanap eh. 

Lalo na ngayon na nagkukwento si Raon kung gaano kasweet at gaano kaalaga si Jongin sa kaniya at sa family niya. 

"Tito Soo, alam nyo po ba sinay ni Tito Nini kanina na cute ka daw po!"

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Jongin at namula si Kyungsoo. 

"RAON I TOLD YOU THAT WAS A SECRET!"

"Sorry, tito! I forgot hehe. Pero cute naman po talaga si Tito Soo diba?"

Lalong namula si Kyungsoo. 

Tumingin naman si Jongin sa kaniya at ngumiti. 

/Pwede na ata ako mamatay. Roldt grabe ka naman po. Favorite mo po talaga ako/

\--

Pauwi na sila ngayon. It's already 10 PM at tulog na si Raon sa likod. 

Kumain sila, naglaro, at bumili ng damit pamalit sa natapunan ni Raon. Ayaw na nga ni Kyungsoo pero wala syang laban sa mag tito. 

When they arrived in front of Kyungsoo's apartment ay agad siyang nagpaalam at nagpasalamat. Pababa na siya when Jongin stopped him.

"May nakalimutan pa ba ako?"

"No, uh."

"Huh?"

"CanIgetyournumber?"

"Jongin, bagalan mo."

"I, uh, I really find you cute and nice, maybe we can, uh go out sometime? And maybe I can get your number? I know it's too fast, you can say no, I'll un—"

"Akin na phone mo."

"Ha?"

"Akin na phone mo, lalagay ko number ko."

Nagmamadali namang kinuha ni Jongin ang phone niya at inabot kay Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo typed his number and gave the phone back to Jongin. 

Bago tuluyang mag paalam, Kyungsoo went near and kissed Jongin at his cheeks. 

"Goodnight, Nini. I had fun."

Summary: Hindi ineexpect ni Kyungsoo na ang hot and sexy na member ng dance troupe ay isang cute and soft baby din pala. 

\--  
Tahimik lang naman usually ang sabado ni Kyungsoo. Sa bahay lang sya, mag bibinge ng favorite niyang series o di kaya ay mag ccram ng mga papers niya na tinambak niya for almost a month at bukas na agad ang deadline. 

Pero ngayon, hindi niya din alam kung bakit nakaupo siya sa isang resto katabi ang bestfriend niyang si Baekhyun.

Ah, naaalala na niya. Binlackmail siya ni Baekhyun na ilalabas yung video niya na umiiyak habang lasing dahil hindi niya mahanap yung paborito niyang kutsilyo. Eh hindi niya talaga makikita yun dahil wala siya sa unit niya.

"Baekhyun, antagal naman nun. Pwede ba, umuwi na tayo? Inaantok na ako."

"Heh! Palagi ka na lang ganyan! Minsan lang ako lumabas, mabilis lang 'to promise. Kukuhanin ko lang yung naiwan kong t shirt tapos uuwi na tayo."

Napairap na lang siya. Eto naman kasing maharot niyang kaibigan eh naiwan ang favorite kuno niyang shirt sa condo ng naka ONS niya, ang ending kukunin nila ngayon aaa. For all he know, gusto lang ni Baekhyun na makita ulit yung lalaki. 

He mentally rolled his eyes. 

"Ubos na kape ko. Bibili lang ako ulit. May gusto ka ba?"

"Donuts please, labyu Soo"

Nagblow pa ito ng flying kiss sa kanya which he responded with a gagging sound. 

Pabalik na siya sa table nila nang may makabangga sa kaniya na dahilan bakit natapon yung kape na hawak niya. 

"Shit!" Sigaw niya. Buti pala hindi mainit na kape ang inorder niya. 

"S *hik* sorry." 

When he looked down, he saw a kid around 5 years old crying. Mukhang ito ang nakabunggo sa kaniya. 

His gaze immediately softened. Mahilig kasi siya sa kids. Hindi lang halata dahil mukha daw siyang mataray. 

Buti na lang ay may lumapit sa kanila na waiter at nag sabing sila na ang maglilinis, nagpasalamat na lang si Kyungsoo at lumapit sa bata na hanggang ngayon ay umiiyak. 

"Sorry *hik* mister. N-nawala p-po yung tito ko."

He immediately wiped the child's tears. Gusto niyang yakapin ang bata at aluin but his shirt is covered with coffee. 

"It's okay. I'm not mad. Halika, let's find your tito. Saan ba kayo naghiwalay?"

"H-hindi ko po maalala."

The child started crying again. 

"Shh. Sige sige, ako bahala. Sandali lang, iiwan ko lang 'tong donut sa kaibigan ko at kukunin ko phone ko. Then, pupunta tayo sa police station. Okay?"

"O-opo"

Pagbalik niya sa table nila ni Baekhyun ay may kasama na itong matangkad na lalaki. 

Napalingon si Baekhyun nang maramdaman siya. 

"Soo! You're back! Asan ang kape mo? Oh— WAIT SINO YANG BATA?" 

Dahil sa lakas ng boses ni Baekhyun ay napatingin na din ang kasama niya. The guy looked shocked seeing the child beside him. 

"RAON?!"

Napatingin ang bata dito. 

"Yeollie!!"

Agad namang tumakbo si Raon dito. 

Is that his uncle? Ang pabaya naman. Ni hindi man lang hinanap si Raon at inuna pang lumandi. 

"Are you his uncle? Ang pabaya mo naman. No offense ha? Pero inuna mo pa si Baekhyun?" Inirapan pa niya ito. 

Nanlaki ang mata nito. 

"Hala! Sorry! Hindi ako! Pamangkin siya ng bestfriend ko! Hindi ko alam na nandito din sya!"

Oh. 

"Sorry."

"Tatawagan ko lang tito niya saglit."

Ibinaba muna nito si Raon at kinuha ang phone. 

"Mister, thank you for bringing me to Yeollie. I'm sorry for your coffee. I'll ask my tito to buy you one na lang po!"

Kyungsoo just pinched Raon's cheeks and shook his head. 

"No need for that. It's okay, you're cute anyways!"

"No! Tito always says na if you did something wrong, dapat ayusin mo agad! I don't have money yet kasi baby pa ako pero si Tito ko marami money! He always buys be— TITOOOOO!!!"

Raon jumped at his seat at tumakbo papunta sa isang lalaki. The guy immediately carried Raon and planted kisses around its face. Ready na si Kyungsoo na awayin 'to pero napatigil siya nang makita kung sino ito.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo. OMG? TOTOO BA ANG NAKIKITA NIYA?

"Sorry na si Tito ha? Hindi ko talaga sinasadya. Bati na tayo ha? Sorry talaga di ko napansin na tumakbo ka?"

"Sorry din tito. Di po dapat ako nag run away."

"No, wala kang fault. Si tito may kasalanan. Buti nakita ka ni Yeol."

"Tito! Hindi naman po si Yeollie nagfound sakin eh! Si Mister cutie po!"

Napatingin naman ang 'tito' ni Raon sa kanya. Shuta. Ang gwapo talaga. 

"Hi, Jongin nga pala. Thank you so much!"

Jongin offered a handshake na tinanggap naman ni Kyungsoo. 

"Kyungsoo. Ayos lang. Sa susunod lang ingatan mo si Raon. Baka mapaano."

Napalingon naman sila kay Baekhyun na tumatawa na ngayon. Buti na lang nasa second floor sila ng coffee shop at kaunti lang ang tao dito. 

"Oh? Bakit kayo nakatingin saken? May naalala lang akong nakakatawa! At hoy, Kyungsoo, magpalit ka na ng damit mo!"

Saka lang naalala ni Kyungsoo na natapunan nga pala siya ng kape. 

"Tito Kai! You buy Mister Cutie a new shirt and new coffee please! I'll pay sayo pag birthday ko na kasi mommy lala gives me a lot of money! Please!"

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Jongin. 

"Shit! Sorry! You must be uncomfortable! M-may tshirt ako sa sasakyan. Gusto mo bang magpalit muna then I'll just buy you a shirt. Sorry talaga!"

Wala na syang nagawa nang hatakin siya nito papunta sa parking. 

Jongin opened his car trunk and brought out a duffel bag. He scrambled inside and finally, he took out a shirt that's probably big for Kyungsoo but whatever. 

Pagbalik nilang tatlo sa coffee shop ay wala na sila Baekhyun. Sakto ding may nareceive na messgae si Kyungsoo. 

Baek🙄: Umuwi na ako. Enjoy your day, makipag date ka ha? Gamitin mo si Raon!

Soo: Magtigil ka. Uuwi na ako. 

Baek🙄: Echoserang froglet! Grab the opportunity na! Alam naman ng lahat na since freshies ay bet mo na si Jongin Kim!

Soo: Bahala ka sa buhay mo! Uuwi na ako!

"I think tour friend also messaged you na umuwi na sila ni Chanyeol."

"Hmm. Oo. Sige uuwi na din ako."

"Mister Cutie! Sama ka na lang po samin! Tito Nini promised me kanina na mag e-eat kami ng nuggets sa mcdo! Sama ka po samin tapos bili ka na din po ng new shirt mo!"

Raon clung to him. 

"H-hindi na, Raon. Ayos na 'to. Nakapagpalit na din naman ako."

"Uh, Kyungsoo, sumama ka na. Hindi din kasi titigil yan. Peace offering na din."

"Hindi na. Okay lang talaga!"

At the end, kahit anong tanggi ni Kyungsoo ay napasama din siya. Bigyan ba naman siya ni Raon at Jongin ng pleading face, sinong makakahindi dun.

Kyungsoo sat at the passenger seat while Raon was seated at the back. The ride to the mall was surprisingly not awkward since Raon kept on telling Kyungsoo about his tito. 

Kyungsoo can't help but fall a little bit more. Katulad ng sinabi ni Baekhyun, crush niya kasi si Jongin since freshies specifically nung nagperform si Jongin ng solo sa University Fair nila. 

Grabe ang atake kay Kyungsoo non. Hindi kasi siya yung tipong madaling magkacrush, usually, hahanapan niya ng isang bagay na makakapag paturn off sa kanya pero kay Jongin, wala siyang mahanap eh. 

Lalo na ngayon na nagkukwento si Raon kung gaano kasweet at gaano kaalaga si Jongin sa kaniya at sa family niya. 

"Tito Soo, alam nyo po ba sinay ni Tito Nini kanina na cute ka daw po!"

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Jongin at namula si Kyungsoo. 

"RAON I TOLD YOU THAT WAS A SECRET!"

"Sorry, tito! I forgot hehe. Pero cute naman po talaga si Tito Soo diba?"

Lalong namula si Kyungsoo. 

Tumingin naman si Jongin sa kaniya at ngumiti. 

/Pwede na ata ako mamatay. Roldt grabe ka naman po. Favorite mo po talaga ako/

\--

Pauwi na sila ngayon. It's already 10 PM at tulog na si Raon sa likod. 

Kumain sila, naglaro, at bumili ng damit pamalit sa natapunan ni Raon. Ayaw na nga ni Kyungsoo pero wala syang laban sa mag tito. 

When they arrived in front of Kyungsoo's apartment ay agad siyang nagpaalam at nagpasalamat. Pababa na siya when Jongin stopped him.

"May nakalimutan pa ba ako?"

"No, uh."

"Huh?"

"CanIgetyournumber?"

"Jongin, bagalan mo."

"I, uh, I really find you cute and nice, maybe we can, uh go out sometime? And maybe I can get your number? I know it's too fast, you can say no, I'll un—"

"Akin na phone mo."

"Ha?"

"Akin na phone mo, lalagay ko number ko."

Nagmamadali namang kinuha ni Jongin ang phone niya at inabot kay Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo typed his number and gave the phone back to Jongin. 

Bago tuluyang mag paalam, Kyungsoo went near and kissed Jongin at his cheeks. 

"Goodnight, Nini. I had fun."

**Author's Note:**

> hsadaggdha thank you for reading and im sorry abt sa title,,, di talaga ako marunong eh HAHAHAHAHAHHA


End file.
